elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Elsweyr (Online)
Elsweyr is a province in . It is under control of the Aldmeri Dominion, led by Queen Ayrenn, and is the homeland of the Khajiit. In the northern deserts of Elsweyr, the nomadic tribes are ruled by tribal chiefs while southern Elsweyr with its merchants, farms, and arts has a long-established Khajiiti nobility. The Mane, who is the Khajiiti spiritual leader, combines these two ways of life into one culture. Most of Elsweyr is currently in the grip of the Knahaten Flu. Quests Reaper's March Story Quests *Grim Situation *Grimmer Still *A Door into Moonlight *The Colovian Occupation *Stonefire Machinations *The First Step *Motes in the Moonlight *The Fires of Dune *The Moonlit Path *The Den of Lorkhaj Khenarthi's Roost Story Quests *Storm on the Horizon *Cast Adrift *Tears of the Two Moons *The Perils of Diplomacy *The Tempest Unleashed Group Dungeon Quests *Selene's Web Pledge *Knowledge Gained *Into the Maw Locations Regions *Khenarthi's Roost *Northern Elsweyr *Reaper's March **Dawnmead **Jodewood **Northern Woods Cities *Dune *Mistral *Rawl'kha *Rimmen Settlements *Anequina Aqueduct *Cat's Eye Quay *Do'Krin Monastery *Eagle's Strand *Greenhill *Hadran's Caravan *Hakoshae *Pa'alat *Riverhold *S'ren-Ja *The Stitches *Thizzrini Arena *Vinedusk Village *Willowgrove Player Houses *Dawnshadow *Hall of the Lunar Champion *Jode's Embrace *Moonmirth House *Serenity Falls Estate *Sleek Creek House *Strident Springs Demesne *Sugar Bowl Suite Farms/Plantations *Laughing Moons Plantation *Speckled Shell Plantation *Windcatcher Plantation Crypts/Battlefields *Ashen Scar *Moonmont *The Prowl Wayshrines *Arenthia Wayshrine *Fort Grimwatch Wayshrine *Fort Sphinxmoth Wayshrine *Hakoshae Wayshrine *Khenarthi's Roost Wayshrine *Mistral Wayshrine *Moonmont Wayshrine *Rawl'kha Wayshrine *Rimmen Wayshrine *Riverhold Wayshrine *Scar's End Wayshrine *S'ren-Ja Wayshrine *Star Haven Wayshrine *Tenmar Temple Wayshrine *The Stitches Wayshrine *Vinedusk Wayshrine *Willowgrove Wayshrine Ruins/Caves/Temples *Cicatrice *Falinesti Autumn Site *Fort Sphinxmoth *Hazak's Hollow *Senalana *Shattered Shoals *Temple of the Mourning Springs *Thormar *Two Moons at Tenmar Temple *Two Moons Path *Weeping Scar Delves/Dungeons *Abode of Ignominy *Claw's Strike *Darkpool Mine *Desert Wind Caverns *Fardir's Folly *Jode's Light *Kuna's Delve *Maw of Lorkhaj *Orcrest *Predator Mesa *Rimmen Necropolis *Selene's Web *Sunspire *The Tangle *The Vile Manse *Thibaut's Cairn *Tomb of the Serpents *Weeping Wind Cave Dark Anchors *Dawnmead Dolmen *Jodewood Dolmen *Northern Woods Dolmen Group Bosses *Big Ozur's Valley *Deathsong Cleft *Hill of Shattered Swords *Nightmare Plateau *Old S'ren-Ja Docks *Reaper's Henge *Red Hands Run *Scar's Edge *Talon Gulch *The Bone Pit *Ushmal's Rest *Waterdancer Falls Crafting Stations *Broken Arch *Greenspeaker's Grove *Old Town Cavern *Rimmen Masterworks *Starlight Adeptorium *Valenwood Border Artisan Camp Standing Stones *The Apprentice *The Steed Points of Interest *Bolga's Hunting Camp *Crescent River Camp *Dawnmead Brigand Camp *Dawnmead Ruin Camp *Defense Force Outpost *Fishing Dock *Little Ozur's Camp *Moon Gate of Anequina *Researcher's Camp *Rid-Thar's Solace *Sandswirl Manor *Shadow Dance Ruins *Sleepy Senche Mine *Star Haven Adeptorium *Temple of the Crescent Moon *Temple of the Dark Moon *Temple of Two-Moons Dance *Valenwood Gate *Willowgrove Cavern Trivia *The Western Elsweyr Gate is actually connected to Reaper's March. It's north of Dune and south of Fort Sphinxmoth. Gallery Reaper's March Map.png|Eastern Reaper's March is a part of Elsweyr. Khenarthi's Roost Map.png|The Khajiiti – Maormer Island of Khenarthi's Roost. Khajiit (Online).jpg|Khajiit in Khenarthi's Roost Elsweyr Livestream Map.png|Elsweyr region map concept art from livestream Khajiit-City-in-Elsweyr.png|Khajiit city from the cinematic trailer Appearances * * * * * * ** ** * de:Elsweyr (Online) es:Elsweyr (Online) nl:Elsweyr Category:Online: Provinces Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion